Evolution's killer
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Like they say, someday... you will come back to where you came from. He learned it the hard way; PG13 for language. Hope you give it a shot and R
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Chapter 1:**

_(Before Summerslam)_

"_You love me right?" She sweetly smiled._

"_Of course." Randy said lovingly._

"_But Hunter doesn't want me going out with you." She began. "I think he wants me for himself… I'm scared."_

"_I know Hunter; he's in love with Steph… He'll never leave her."_

"_Leave Evolution for me."_

"_Evolution is my family; they're the one's who had faith in me from the start." Randy sighed. "I can't leave them."_

"_Do you love me more than them?"_

_Randy diverted his gaze to her eyes._

**6-6-6**

Randy made his way to the ring. His muscles were tensing up; he knew that the outcome would be bad for him… with him out of Evolution, he's sure to get the beating of a life-time.

"Making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Mo.; weighing in a 245 pounds; being accompanied by Stacy Keibler; the Legend Killer; Randy Orton!" Lilian smiled. "And entering the ring, from Washington, DC; weighing in a 317 pounds, Evolution's Batista!"

The animal of Evolution threw Randy around like a piece of dried leaf. Stacy of course was cheering for someone… but to everyone amazement; she was cheering for Batista. The match ended up according to Evolution's plan. Randy was beaten up. But of course the part of Stacy cheering for Batista was not part of it.

**6-6-6**

"What the heck's wrong with you Stace?"

"Look, I'm sorry I cheered for Dave, it's just that it was part of plan from Eric. I know you hate me."

"Of course not." He smiled putting his arms on her waist.

She smiled and pulled him closer to her. "You know I love you."

**6-6-6**

"Stop playing with my hair." Trish yelped yanking her hair away from Christians grasp.

"I can't help it; your hair's just too flippy."

"Can I talk to Trish alone?"

"Oh sure Lisa… I was just leaving." Christian sighed and left the room.

"Well? What's the problem?"

"It's Stacy… she's really getting into my nerves." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"The question is who likes her?"

"Randy does."

"I never knew Randy's a diva." Trish tried hard not to laugh.

"Whatever!" She scowled. "I don't like that… that… ugh!"

"You like Randy?"

"No."

"Yes." Trish laughed. "Yes, you do."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Okay." Trish finally gave up. "Why are you upset about Randy liking Stacy anyway?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I… I don't know, OKAY! She just makes my blood boil, that's all." She pouted.

**6-6-6**

"What's with Stacy?" Triple h hissed. "I mean first she doesn't like us, and now she goes around cheering you. How much of a slut can she get?"

Batista shrugged.

Triple h sighed. "Hey look man, Benjamin's going against Muhammad Hassan."

"I smell a bet." Ric rubbed his hands together with excitement. "I bet for Hassan, he's huge. I'll cook for the guy who wins."

"I go with Ric's judgment, he usually wins." Batista said putting his stuff back to his bag. "I'll bet my beautiful car for it."

"Okay… I'll just go for Benjamin, I mean; we can't all win, right?" Triple h scowled.

"Let's just see."

**6-6-6**

"I think Hassan's going to win." JR said reluctantly.

Hassan has Benjamin in a slipper hold; away from the ropes, but by turn of events; Coachman came out and distracted the referee, just enough when Benjamin was about to tap out.

The two again went on and this time, Benjamin had the upper hand.

"Oh my god, and a powerful suplex by Benjamin!" Jerry shrieked. "I think he's going to win!"

1-2-3!

"And here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion; Shelton Benjamin!"

**6-6-6**

Triple h laughed as Benjamin strapped the belt around his waist. "So, a free dinner and a brand new car!"

Batista sighed. "Man, I lost my car."

Flair laughed. "At least the only thing that I have to do is treat Hunter for dinner."

"Yeah, lucky you." Batista said.

Author's note: Well? What do you think? Hope you review on my fic; I'm open to anything, even flames. Hope you liked it thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Special thanks to: **AJstylesOBSESSED, Batistas babe, huntersgirl, Jeff's favourite skittle, rhysus

**Chapter 2:**

"I love you very much, Stace." Randy whispered.

"Then you'll help me win my title match with Trish, right?" She looked at him knowingly.

"I can't interfere, that would be cheating." Randy said, pulling away from their hug.

"But the title means the world to me." Stace pouted. "I mean, after you win your title against Triple h, we'll be both champions."

"I'll see what I can do." Randy smiled.

**6-6-6**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the Women's championship! Making her way to the ring; from Toronto, Canada; She's the Women's champion; Trish Stratus!" Lilian began. "And her opponent; the challenger, from Baltimore, Md; being accompanied by the legend killer; Stacy Keibler!"

"I think Trish is going to win this." Coachman smiled. "I mean, look at the advantage that she has over Stacy… she's practically playing with her."

Stacy rolled her eyes with much frustration as she got only a two count over her opponent. Randy closed his eyes, finally making his decision; while Stacy distracted the referee… Randy planted an RKO on poor Trish.

1-2-3!

"And here's your winner, and new Women's champion; Stacy Keibler!"

Randy simply smiled and hugged the new women's champion.

**6-6-6**

"How lame could one get." Triple h rolled his eyes. "Well, I win again. Another free dinner and a new condo unit for me."

"Aw man, come on!" Batista moaned. "I'll just pay you, please don't get my condo…"

"Well you both bet for Trish, I don't know why, but I bet for Stacy, and I won!" Triple h shrugged. "I think I'll just start betting for the weaker people from now on."

Ric laughed uncontrollably. "Great one Paul."

"I gotta run after my title defense against Randy… I promised my wife that I'll be home early today, I made a promise that I'll cook tonight." Triple h

"How sweet." Ric laughed.

"That's not funny." Triple h blushed. "I'm not making you laugh."

**6-6-6**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the tag team championship! Making their way to the ring; the challenger; the heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels and Y2J Chris Jericho!"

The two brawled as they entered. The two really don't get along pretty well.

"And the tag team champions; Sylvain Grenier and Rob Conway the La Resistance!"

**6-6-6**

"Who is going to win?" Triple h smirked. "I bet for La resistance."

"Yeah, me, too." Batista smirked. "I know I'm going to win this time."

"So, I'll go for HBK and Y2Jerk, then."

"And the things on line are?" Triple h laughed. "I'll help you win your match… what about you two?"

"Another free dinner for the winner."

"I'll help you solve your problem."

"Let's see, then."

**6-6-6**

"Oh no! La resistance is going to the Au Revior!" Coachman yelped.

"And a counter by the heartbreak kid!"

"This is a really tough match, isn't it JR?" Jerry said. "Oh, and a near fall by Chris Jericho."

"I think that it's already done, I think La resistance is going to win."

"Oh! And another near fall by Grenier." Jerry hollered. "I can tell that this is going to be one heck of a match tonight JR."

"I know… and a drop kick by Conway…" JR said. "It seems that both men are now down… who is going to stand up in time before the referee could count ten?"

"This is just grueling for both teams… both are now bloody and almost unable to stand up." Coachman shook his head. "This must be really hard for both teams; I mean imagine yourself being covered by blood and still trying to stand up."

"And another Au Revior by La Resistance!" JR yelped.

But a sweet chin music turned the tables around; Shawn Michaels went for the cover and the match was officially done!

"And here's your winner, and new tag team champions, the heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels and Y2J Chris Jericho!"

**6-6-6**

"Aw, man! I lost again!" Batista rolled his eyes.

"It just shows that the person that you go with gets unlucky." Triple h laughed.

Ric laughed along with them.

"I never knew that Randy could sink even lower… I mean hitting a woman?" Triple h hissed. "Poor Trish, I think she'll be out of action for quite a while."

"I know, he's really sank… lower than we thought." Ric sneered. "It's a good thing he's out of Evolution."

"You got that right." Triple h nodded in agreement. "What about you Dave?"

Batista simply shrugged.

"You're so silent lately." Ric raised a brow. "Is there any problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." Dave sighed.

"Be specific Dave." Triple h laughed. "I mean we're all buddies here, why not be honest?"

"I'll tell you eventually but for now, I'm thinking about it yet."

**6-6-6**

"Oh, Randy, you just don't know how happy I am tonight." Stacy chuckled. "And after tonight, we'll both be champions and we'll be both at the peak of the roster."

Randy smirked. "Yeah, babe."

"I love you." She smiled and pulled him closer to her and making their lips meet.

Randy closer his eyes. "I need to go, my match is next."

"I'll come and support you." She sweetly smiled.

Author's note: Well what's going to happen? Will Triple h appear victor or what? Well, I know that it's not worth it, but I hope you review anyway. And I hope you liked the second chapter. I had a hard time writing it without revealing my secret thing first. And oh yeah, a very special thanks to **rhysus** for the spelling clarification… I really appreciated it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Special thanks to: **Myth, monkeygal-101, huntersgirl, stacy&randy4ever

**Chapter 3:**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Heavy weight championship! Entering the ring, from Greenwich, ct; weighing in a 260 pounds, being accompanied by Batista and Ric Flair; he's the heavyweight champion of the world; The Game, Triple h!" Lilian smiled. "And making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, mo; weighing in a 245 pounds, being accompanied by Stacy Keibler; the challenger; the Legend Killer, Randy Orton!"

The battle was bloody; both men are down on their knees. Triple h covered for the pin fall… 1…2… and a kick out by Randy. Triple h then planted another pedigree, but only to achieve another two count. Randy was ably to reverse and attempted to make the RKO but was countered by Triple h with a spine buster. Their now both on their backs and as the referee counted 1…2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…and Stacy attempted to enter the ring that made the referee stop the count, Stacy hit the referee unconscious.

Both men are now standing as they exchanged punches. Ric Flair was busy chasing after Stacy, so Batista came for the aid. And accidentally hit the champion with a steel chair causing him to be an easy prey for an RKO… Shawn Michaels entered the ring and finished the match with a 1…2…3.

"And here's your winner and new Heavyweight champion, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton!" Lilian hollered as Ric Flair turned around in horror and saw Batista's confused look; holding the steel chair that led to Triple h's lose.

**6-6-6**

Triple h sighed with much frustration. He lost his title to that 24-year old cheeky gigolo. "I'm home, hon."

"Paul, hon… what happened? You look upset…" Steph kissed her husband. "Look, if you're upset about you having to cook tonight… I'll just cook instead."

"I lost to that asshole!" He yelped with exasperation. "I lost to Randy!"

"I'm sure you'll get it back." She smiled. "Now forget about it for just a moment."

"I can't just forget that, it's my gold after all." Triple h began to mumble.

"Just forget about it tonight and I promise you that next week everything's going to be alright." She smiled. "Don't think I'm going to forget that you're going to cook dinner this time."

"Dinner's in thirty minutes, hon." He smiled.

"My hon," She smiled. "Now I know why I chose you from all the guys that I dated; you're the most caring and loving man I met."

"I know what that means… okay, I'll cook next week as well." He laughed.

"Thanks baby…" She smiled. "I love you."

"Sometime I wonder why I feel the same." He sighed.

She pouted at her husband's remark. "What does that mean?"

"I was just kidding, hon." He hugged her and gave her a gentle and passionate kiss.

**6-6-6**

"It's not like you cheated, right?"

"Somehow, I can't stop thinking about what had happened." Randy sighed. "I mean, it was clear that Dave was going for Paul."

"Of course not!" She said exasperatedly.

Randy looked at her and raised a brow; his eyes dancing with amusement. "What makes you think he wasn't?"

"What makes you think he was?" She laughed playfully.

"Nothing." He sighed. "It's just that I was in Hunter's opposite direction."

"It doesn't mean that he's going to go against Hunter, right?" She smiled. "You're kinda paranoid tonight… you're just stresses." She gave him a hug and pulled him closer to her and kissed him with much passion.

He pulled away from the kiss; somehow she didn't matter to him. "I need to do something."

"What's more important, me or that thing you're going to do?" She pouted.

"I just need to talk to someone, that's all."

"To?" She raised an elegant brow.

"Someone, you don't need to know who… I just need to ask that person."

"Fine." She finally gave up.

"I know that you'd understand."

**6-6-6**

Victoria rolled her eyes as she gazed at her reflection. "Why ARE you mad at the fact that Randy only has eyes for Stacy?"

She gave out a sigh. It really doesn't matter; the fact is that almost every guy she falls for is taken by some hotter chick.

"You know, you shouldn't be thinking about that." A voice came from behind.

"Lil!" She shrieked. "How are you and Dave doing?"

"Not so good." The other woman sighed. "We've been on the rocks lately."

Victoria looked at her; her orbs sparkling with concern. "What do you mean?"

"Well at least he was honest enough to tell me about him seeing someone else aside from me." Lilian sighed. "At least he still loves me. Right?"

"Lil, face the fact that he's cheating on you." Victoria said. "You can't go on like this, and you know that… no one else can help you but yourself."

"I know, but I'm just too in love with him that I don't mind sharing him with someone else."

"You can't do this to yourself; I mean it's hard enough that I'm starting to like someone I'm supposed to hate what more deal with stuff like that, I'm sorry Lil. I know I'm not helping you."

"It's okay…" She sobbed. "You're right; I should leave him, but it's just easy to say but it's so hard to do."

Victoria smiled at her with concern. "Why not go with me and Trish tonight… remember, tonight's lady's night… so it's a drink all you can; let's get drunk just for tonight."

"Thanks…" Lilian sniffed.

**6-6-6**

Randy sighed as he entered someone's apartment, that night was really grueling for him. "Hey…"

"Well, well, well… I'm surprised that you sank lower than you are." A voice laughed coldly.

"I'm here for you're advice, not your usual insults." He rolled his eyes. "So tell me… was that really intentional?"

"Batista's not stupid to dig his own grave."

"But he's got the guts to." Randy said. "I mean, he knows that Evolution needs him."

"I doubt it."

"Jay… I know that I haven't been a friend to you lately, but I really need you opinion about this."

"Randy, you can't always come to me for advices." Christian sighed. "Remember, I'm not going to be here forever for you to lean on."

Randy sighed. "I know."

Christian sighed. "You know, I just don't like hanging out with Stacy… she looks like trouble. Take it from someone with experience… she's no good."

"Yeah, right." Randy scoffed.

"Well, don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Christian sighed with surrender. "About Dave, you're right about him… I think. He looks like he's going to betray Paul… I just don't know why, but I smell betrayal up ahead."

"I think you're just smelling the sushi Tajiri gave me… damn that thing makes a nasty aftermath."

Christian laughed uncontrollably. "You talk to that Jap?"

"Why not?"

Christian laughed even more. "Well, no one seems to like that ass."

"Well I do."

"You like everyone in the business." Christian said in a matter of fact tone. "Except for Evolution I mean."

"Well I better go." He laughed and then later he sighed. "I just wanna drink the hell out of me tonight."

"Yeah… you do that." Christian smiled and started to call someone on the phone.

**6-6-6**

"Wohoo!" Lita yelled.

"Yeah! This is the life!" Victoria agreed. I told you we're going to have a good time tonight!"

"Are you okay, Lil? Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed.

The bartender looked at them with a blush on his cheek and gave them a couple of drinks. "It's from the guy over there." He reluctantly pointed to a shadow on the corner of the bar.

**Author's note:** Well? How was it? I hope you liked it and review on my fic… thanks for the people who reviewed. Hope you really liked it. I write to please the people…


End file.
